Clair de Lune
by ShadowkittenMF
Summary: "Alright. Now to the stage-show portion of the cultural festival. We've decided to put on a musical number, and of course we happen to have two gifted musicians here. Shizuki-san. Kamijou-kun. Do you know what you want to do for the festival?" A short scene from the days before Kyousuke's accident.


_Clair de Lune_

A red curtain provided the back-drop for a black lacquered Steinway grand piano. Rows of empty seats faced the stage. A small cluster of students stood facing their teacher, who stood on the stage's edge.

"Alright. Now to the stage-show portion of the cultural festival. We've decided to put on a musical number, and of course we happen to have two gifted musicians here. Shizuki-san. Kamijou-kun. Do you know what you want to do for the festival?"

Hitomi shrugged and blushed modestly. Really, they had _one_ gifted musician in their class.

"Yes, sensei. We've decided to perform _Clair de Lune_, by Claude Debussy. As arranged for violin and piano."

Sayaka grinned

"Ohh, great choice, you two!"

A few other students chuckled.

"Very well. Please, demonstrate for us."

Hitomi and Kyousuke glanced at one another. Kyousuke smiled. Hitomi felt her heart flutter, and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. As one, they turned, and climbed up onto the stage.

Hitomi sat down at the piano as Kyousuke readied his violin.

Hitomi played a single note, and Kyousuke played the same note. He frowned and adjusted the pegs on his instrument.

Sayaka leaned over to a brown-haired girl beside her.

"Was that note off?"

The other girl just shrugged.

Hitomi played the note once more, and Kyousuke repeated it. This time he nodded in satisfaction.

They began at the same time. The piano part was little more than simple accompaniment, adding a light ringing background to the main melody carried by the richness of the violin.

A missed note on the piano seemed to endlessly ring in discordant counterpoint to Kyousuke's flawless violin. But the grey-haired boy didn't react. He continued to play. Hitomi, wincing, took a deep breath and played through her mistake.

The last note of the violin vibrated in the air as the students and the teacher, the empty seats themselves, released the breath that they hadn't even realized they had been holding.

Some of the students had never heard this before.

And while the teacher knew that as amazing as his performance was, Kyousuke would only get better at his art as he grew and studied and performed. He was in point of fact a true virtuoso, with a promising career ahead of him.

The applause was subdued but genuine.

"Very good," the teacher said, falling far short of adequate in his praise.

"Thanks," Kyousuke said with a slight smile, and a bow.

* * *

"Wow, that was really great, you two!"

Hitomi made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Not really. I am nowhere near at Kamijou-kun's level. I am simply glad that the arrangement favors the violin."

Kyousuke shook his head.

"Nonsense, Shizuki-san. You played well."

"Except for ..."

"No, I mean it. It was a very small mistake, not one to become worried over. Besides, we have some time to practice before the festival. You will be perfect by then."

"Ahh, is it really this late," Sayaka shouted, glancing at her watch.

The others turned to look at her.

"Soccer practice," She said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, take care then, Sayaka-san."

"Yeah, gotcha. Seeya later Hitomi. Kyousuke."

Sayaka turned on her heels, and trotted out of the school's theater.

An eerie quiet settled on the dim space. Hitomi stood, watching as Kyousuke carefully placed his violin in the case.

" 'Votre âme est un paysage choisi,' " Hitomi whispered.

Kyousuke turned to her, with a smile.

" 'Que vont charmant masques et bergamasques

Jouant du luth et dansant et quasi

Tristes sous leurs déguisements fantasques.'

You know Paul Verlaine?"

"Well, his _Clair de Lune_ at least. 'Your soul is as a choice landscape fair, / Peopled with maskers delicate and dim, / That play on lutes and dance and have an air / Of being sad in their fantastic trim.' "

"Debussy's inspiration. It fits the music."

Hitomi nodded. She turned away from Kyousuke as her expression changed.

"It's really a sad poem though, isn't it? About how hopeless things really are. How nothing has real meaning, and we're just going through the motions."

"Well, that's Verlaine for you. Debussy's improved on his mood I think. Bitter-sweet, rather than simply despairing."

Hitomi nodded, but her expression didn't change.

"Shizuki-san?"

She turned back to him.

"This poem really affects you?"

"The music. The words. Sometimes, I just wonder if we will ever ..."

The door to the auditorium was flung open, causing Hitomi to jolt up with a slight squeak. Kyousuke, also startled, turned abruptly.

Sayaka ran in and down to the seat she had been sitting at.

"Sorry guys, forgot my bag!"

Hitomi chuckled, nervously.

"You scared me."

"Oh, sorry. Say, we all three should get together and do something sometime."

Kyousuke nodded.

"Yes. Let's plan that."

Sayaka grinned.

"Aren't you late for soccer practice?"

Sayaka blinked.

"Oh. Right. OK, I have my bag this time and ... seeya!"

She ran off, the door slamming behind her.

"So noisy, that girl," Hitomi muttered with a sigh.

"Well, I have to leave as well, Shizuki-san. I will see you tonight so we can practice."

"It's" _a date _"That is, I will see you here then."

He picked up his violin case and left.

Hitomi sat down at the piano. Staring at the keyboard for a moment.

" 'The while they celebrate in minor strain

Triumphant love, effective enterprise,

They have an air of knowing all is vain, -' "

She played a chord. She sat for a moment, listening to the sound echo in the empty theater. Then she closed the cover over the piano keyboard, stood up, collected her bag, and left.

* * *

Author note: Poem is Paul Verlaine's "Bergamasques," aka "Clair de Lune," and is the inspiration for Claude Debussy's piano work. The poem is available online, in French and English, at Project Gutenberg.


End file.
